


Rarity

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kissing Meme, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: The Fire Nation celebrates a type of Valentine's Day, and Zuko shares it with Katara. Awkwardly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day Kissing Meme drabble I forgot I ever wrote. Oops.

"Zuko, why did you invite me out here?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." Zuko stuttered then cleared his throat, before quickly putting a bouquet of blue wild flowers in Katara's arms. "For you."

Katara blinked. "They're beautiful..." she said in awe, smiling, before she remembered who gave them to her. "Don't try to bribe me with flowers, Zuko. It won't work."

"I'm not bribing you, Katara! It's a holiday in the Fire Nation where the men give women flowers or chocolate," Zuko explained. "Since there's a lack of chocolate, I picked these out for you..."

Katara sniffed the flowers. "They smell wonderful... I-" she paused. "They're all blue, and blue flowers are rare... It must have taken you ages to find all of these!"

Zuko blushed a little. "I, yeah it took all day, but it was worth it to see you smile..." he said, making Katara blush.

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara said just before kissed him on the cheek.

Zuko's eyes widened, and Katara looked away. "I have to go make dinner..." Katara made an excuse and left Zuko alone in the hall.

Zuko held his hand to his cheek, a small smile creeping to his face.


End file.
